Nocivo amor
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Le darían una alma al cuerpo de su hijo, y un cuerpo al alma de su señor. Esos fueron los deseos del matrimonio Lestrange antes de ser encarcelados en Azkaban.
1. Chapter 1

_**31 de Diciembre de 1980**_

Bellatrix Lestrange había perdido la cordura, su mente se había extraviado en las paredes de la locura. ¿Cuál era la razón? La razón era la única que puede llevar a una mujer a un colapso catastrófico a un estado de histeria y tristeza. La muerte de un hijo, esperado y amado. Había nacido y muerto casi en el mismo instante, llevándose con él la conciencia de su progenitora.

Su esposo, el honorable señor Rodolphus Lestrange observaba preocupado la devastadora escena, los ojos negros hechizantes de ella se habían desorbitado, la sonrisa altiva se había transformado en una pequeña línea entre la felicidad y la tristeza, su cabello negro era como una telaraña envuelta en sudor, sus mejillas arreboladas lucían pálidas dándole un aspecto enfermizo. Pero aún entre todo aquello él podía reconocer a la hermosa mujer de la que se enamoro diez años atrás.

-¡Déjame verla, déjame ver a mi niña!-dijo con tal desesperación que Rodolphus temió que si le daba a la otra criatura, la matara. Pero la pobrecilla la miraba con tal agonía que no resistió y le tendió a la niña que reposaba en la cuna.

-Mi niña, mi niña, que desgraciada has conocido el sufrimiento de perder un ser amado incluso antes de nacer.

La niña antes gimiente lloro con fuerza, con consternación y desconsuelo; como si acompañara a su madre en la penuria de haber perdido a aquél con el que compartió vientre nueve meses.

Rodolphus, quien solo había llorado una vez a la edad de siete años ante la muerte de su madre no pudo más ante conmovedora escena, lloro junto con sus amadas mujeres, sobre el cuerpo inerte de su hijo.

_**12 de Mayo de 1981.**_

Narcissa Malfoy estaba tendida en la cama su embarazo se había complicado y el doctor la había mandado estar en reposo. Su hermana había venido a visitarla, de haber podido hubiera dado la excusa de no estar en casa, pero ya eso era imposible. Bella se había transformado en un ser perturbador su voz había adquirido un tono tan agudo que le crispaba los nervios, sus ojos psicóticos la trastornaban.

-Mi querida Cissy, por un instante tuve miedo de que me dijeran que no estaban en casa miedos infundados ya que, ¿a donde irías en tu estado?

-Bella, tienes que recuperarte no puedes seguir así. Piensa en tu hija la pobre cada vez está más débil ante la falte de cuidados de su madre.

-Esos estúpidos elfos, ¿Me permitirías darles un castigo? deben aprender a cuidar a mi hija como se debe.

-Ellos la cuidan bien pero no deja de llorar, ella siente tu abandono ni siquiera le has dado un nombre.

-Llora porque extraña su hermano pero pronto él volverá, él me prometió que lo haría ¡Lord, me regresara a mi hijo!

-¡Bella por favor entra en razón!

-¡Tu no entiendes! a veces me dan ganas de hacer que pierdas a tu hijo para que comprendas mi dolor, este dolor que me desgarra incluso al respirar y me impide amar a mi hija como se debe.

_32 de julio __de__1981_

-¡Hay que encontrarlos, hay que encontrar a los bastados de los Potter y matarlos como perros!

-No sabemos dónde pueden estar.

-La vergüenza de la familia Black lo debe saber, siempre le ha gustado juntarse con esa escoria.

-¡No vuelvas unir a esa porquería con el nombre de nuestra honorable casa, Snape!

-¿Crees que si lo torturamos hable?

-Oh, yo sería incluso capaz de hacerlo cantar para nosotros ¿Seguro que no sabes nada rata?

- Mi señora, Dumbledore ha sido muy cuidadoso con su localización.

-¡Eres inútil! aquél sucio mestizo debe de haber nacido ya.

-Yo… tratare de averiguarlo… El Lord podrá acabar con el bebé Potter, tal como le prometí.

_**31 de Octubre **__**de**__**1981**_

Era una noche sublime, el matrimonio Longbottom agradecía que su pequeño Neville no sufriera más esa era oscura en la que el mundo mágico se había sumergido desde el levantamiento de Lord Voldemort.

El señor tenebroso había atacado al matrimonio Potter con lo que no contaba era que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin descubrieran la identidad de su espía. Peter Pettigrew había huido al ser descubierto, pero gracias a eso la orden comandada por Albus Dumbledore llego al valle de Grodric antes de que ocurriera una tragedia. La orden había apresado a la mayoría de mortifagos y solo era cuestión de tiempo para encarcelarlos a todo ellos en Azkaban.

Pero a pesar de toda aquella paz que se extendía por todo el mundo mágico, Alice sentía que algo andaba mal, algo tenebroso iba a caer sobre ellos, su esposo había calmado todas aquellas impresiones diciéndole que se tranquilizara que habían vivido tanto tiempo en guerra, temiendo por su vida, que era normal que aún se inquietara.

Pero como si contradijera las palabras de Frank Logbottom una risa se escucho por toda la casa, al mismo tiempo que todas las luces se apagaban. Aquella risa chillona, malévola, triunfante y demente logro que las piernas de Alice se volvieran gelatina y que Frank la tuviera que sostener para evitar su caída.

-Alice levántate ella no debe estar sola.

De las sombras, tenebrosas y oscuras salieron tres figuras portando todos ellos en sus rostros una sonrisa similar a la de una hiena. En menos de un minuto habían desarmado a ambos.

-Ahora jugaremos a las adivinanzas yo preguntare algo y cada vez que no me digan lo que quiero saber mi querida esposa les dará un pequeño castigo. ¿Entendieron?

Alice nunca había agradecido tanto que Augusta en su terquedad hubiera insistido en llevarse a su hijo al nacer para que estuviera a salvo (aunque en ese momento le pareció una exageración). Fue tomada bruscamente de los hombros y arrojada en medio de ellos.

-¡Déjenla ir, interróguenme a mí! –suplicó Frank, la risa arrogante y despiadada de los cuatro mortifagos no se hizo esperar.

-¡Petrificus totalus!-grito Barty Crouch Jr.

-Debo advertirle que mi querida cuñada suele extremar mucho los castigos así que procura contestar correctamente.

-¡Donde está el señor tenebroso! –Demandó Rodolphus.

-¡Él está muerto, nosotros lo matamos, no quedo nada…!- Bella haciendo uso de maestría lanzó un _cruciatus_ incluso antes de que terminara la frase, Alice se doblego ante el dolor, sus brazos y piernas se estremecieron de forma brusca, sus gestos se tensaron y su quijada se apretó de forma fuerte conteniendo los gritos que pugnaban por salir.

-¡Mientes perra! Quedó algo de él podemos sentirlo.

-¡Nosotros lo vimos nada quedo de él!

Un nuevo cruciatus recorrió cada célula del cuerpo mal trecho de Alice, apretó la quijada tan duramente mordiéndose la lengua logrando que la sangre escurriera de su boca cual fuente fuera. Después de cinco cruacitus más Alice Longbotom era incapaz de mantenerse consciente.

-¡Finite Incantatem!-Frank se tiro de inmediato hacia el piso junto a su esposa.

-¡Mi amor, mi amor…, todo va estar bien yo voy a vengarme de estos bastardos! –La ira bailo en los ojos avellana de Frank, no tenia varita pero en un acto que puede que considerarse demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpido se abalanzó sobre Bellatrix , pensando que tal vez pudiera dominarla con fuerza física y lograr utilizarla como rehén para su escape.

-_ Sectumsempra _- conjuró ella.

Que equivocado estaba antes siquiera de acercarse a ella sintió su carne desgarrarse y la sangre gotear por su piel.

-¿Es que a caso querías atacarme traidor de sangre? que no te enseñaron que no debes golpear a una dama.

-¡Ustedes no son quienes para hablarme de no golpear a una dama!

-Esa sucia perra no puede ser considera un dama.

-¿Qué te parece jugar con nosotros? sí nos dices lo que queremos saber tal vez no dejemos al pequeño Longbotom huérfano.

-Váyanse a la mierda.

-¡Respuesta equivocada!- aulló Bellatrix antes de lanzar un cruciatus.

Tuvieron que reanimar varias veces al matrimonio Longobotom para evitar que murieran pero después de diez horas de tortura habían conseguido la información que buscaban. Los cuatro mortifagos salieron en dirección al ministerio de magia.

_**1 de noviembre **__**de**__**1981**_

Bellatrix resguardaba en sus brazos el último trozo que le quedaba de su señor, podía sentir que ese pedazo sanguinolento de carne aún estaba vivo, su señor aún estaba vivo. Era luna llena el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo aquella magia antigua, aquella magia oscura que solamente se es posible encontrar en las profundidades de una familia como la Black con una reputación tan escabrosa. Debían ser rápidos después de lo sucedido con los Longbotom los aurores los estaban buscando y no tardarían en dar con ellos.

-Rabastan y Barty los están deteniendo, pero no tardaran mucho en venir para acá Bella.

Bellatrix deposito el bulto que cargaba en el piso debajo de numerosas runas antiguas. Lo único que quedaba de su Señor Lord Voldemort.

Rodolphus observó nuevamente el cuerpo putrefacto de su hijo entre sus brazos ambos podrían perder la vida si el hechizo fallaba, pero no lo haría, no debía ser así. Era cierto que nunca nadie había podido revivir a un ser humano por que aquello era una blasfemia hacia la vida y hacia la humanidad. Pero era esa misma humanidad la que los había orillado a hacer aquello la fragilidad, el amor y la desesperación que solo puede experimentar el alma de los hombres.

-Ya es hora.- dijo Bellatrix mientras colocaba los demás ingredientes y cortaba su mano para esparcir su sangre sobre los bultos, uno inmóvil y otro palpitante. Su esposo no tardo en hacer lo mismo.

_**2 de noviembre **__**de**__**1981**_

Su hijo dormía profundamente, beso cálidamente su frente dispuesta a irse a dormir eran las tres de la mañana y ella no había podido dormir nada por los constantes llantos de Draco. Ahora mismo dormido como un ángel era cuando lo amaba más. Estaba dispuesta a regresar a la cama, cuando escucho diversos gritos, furiosa por saber quien se atrevía a armar tanto jaleo bajó hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Lo que vio la dejó muda. En la entrada se encontraba su hermana con un bulto andrajoso entre los brazos, un bulto lleno de tierra y sangre.

-Cissy no tengo mucho tiempo. Atraparon a Rabastan y a Barty , Rodolphus los distrajo para que yo pudiera venir aquí.

-Bella, lo mejor será que te vayas de aquí no podemos arriesgarnos a que te inmiscuyan con nosotros.

-Cissy, cuida de mi bebe.

-Está dormida, no te preocupes ella es una Black nunca dejaría a mi sobrina desamparada.

- No habló de ella es obvio que la cuidaras. Hablo de mi hijo. – la pelinegra se acerco y tendió el bulto a Narcissa que la miraba perpleja, esa perplejidad aumento al escuchar aquel bulto gemir.

-¿De dónde has sacado este niño, Bella?-cuestiono horrorizada.

-Es mi hijo, tu sobrino.- contestó tendiendo nuevamente el bulto hacia ella quien no tuvo otra opción que tomarlo.

-Sus nombres…, los nombre de mis hijos… Marvolo y Hermione... –anunció en un leve murmullo apenas audible antes de desaparecer .

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, debería ponerme a trabajar en Metamorfeame en vez de una nueva historia mientras me quemaba las neuronas pensando en el capítulo 14, llegó a mi esta fabulosa historia, que por más que intente no pude quitármela de la cabeza hasta que escribí este capítulo. Espero me disculpen los que siguen mi otro fic por no publicar aún.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Querido hermano; _

_Hoy fuimos a comparar las cosas para el inicio de clases, mi primer año, ¿puedes creerlo?, recuerdo cuando nos encerrábamos en la biblioteca de la Mansión y devorábamos libros sin parar compitiendo por quien leía más libros, tus manos y las mías entrelazadas debajo de la manta cuando empezaba a oscurecer, ¿Cuántas veces leímos Hogwarts una historia? , espero que tú lo sepas porqué yo perdí la cuenta la decimo tercera vez._

_¿Tú también recuerdas esos momentos?, ¿Tú también los añoras tanto como yo? , ¿Recuerdas lo ilusionados que estábamos de ir a Hogwarts? Ahora contigo tan lejos creo que mi emoción no es la misma, no me malinterpretes estoy ansiosa por ir a Hogwarts , pero no puedo evitar sentir un gran vacío al saber que tú no vas estar conmigo. _

_Me estoy poniendo sentimental así que no te sorprenda si esta carta queda bañada en mis lágrimas. Sé que nunca te gusto verme llorar pero no puedo evitarlo, no contigo tan lejos. _

_Tío Lucius ha sentido mi depresión y ha tratado de mimarme más antes de partir hacia Hogwarts, Draco se ha enfadado sabes cómo odia que "robe" la atención de nuestros tíos. En especial esta tarde, que tía Narcissa puso especial atención a todas las túnicas que compro para mí. _

_Hoy pude ver a nuestro otro tío, lo reconocí por sus ojos, son tan parecidos a los tuyos y a los de Draco, iba acompañando a una pareja y a su hijo, los Potter. Nos ignoró, mejor así, si no lo hubiera hecho lo hubiéramos ignorado también porqué tía Narcissa nos prohibió a Draco y a mí hablarle. _

_Fuimos a comprar nuestras varitas, la mía es de fibra de Corazón de Dragón, fue realmente mágico, cuando la tomé fue como si la varita fuera parte de mí. Tío ha prometido que podrás venir para las vacaciones de fin de año. _

_Cuídate, come a tus horas, no te desveles tanto en la biblioteca, abrígate cuando salgas, no dejes tus pergaminos tirados y ponte calcetines cuando duermas tus pies suelen enfriarse con facilidad. _

_Te amo._

_Hermione C. Lestrange_

Mire, el pergamino revisándolo por quinta vez, era el definitivo. Lo amarre a la pata de la desesperada lechuza que esperaba a que por fin me animara a enviarlo. La observé marcharse con una sonrisa en los labios ansiosa por que regresara con una carta de mi hermano. Escuche un plop avisándome que un elfo había entrado a mi habitación.

-Joven Ama, Pinky lo siente había pedido permiso para entrar pero el ama no me contestaba.

-No te preocupes Pinky, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-pregunté educadamente.

-Es hora de que bajé a cenar.

-¡Merlín!, que tarde es, todos deben estar esperando por mí en el comedor. Gracias Pinky- El tiempo se me había ido volando.

En cuanto llegue al soberbio comedor de caoba, divise la cara enojada de Draco por hacerlo esperar.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó el patriarca de los Malfoy, aunque su voz era severa mostraba un tono condescendiente.

-Lo siento tío, es que estaba enviando una carta a mi hermano-Me disculpé apenada.

-Me hubiera gustado que Draco también fuera a Durmstrang como Marvolo pero Narcissa insistió en que era mejor inscribirlo en Hogwarts.

-Lucius ya hemos discutido eso por favor entiende toda la familia Black ha asistido a Hogwarts, es una tradición que no podemos romper.

-¿Entonces por qué no mandaron a Marvolo a Hogwarts, él también es un Black?-preguntó con tono mordaz Draco.

Observe curiosa, eso era algo que también me había preguntado demasiadas veces desde la partida de mi hermano, pero que no me había atrevido a preguntar.

-¡Porqué él es diferente!- nos respondió en un tono que no admitía más preguntas.

Draco y yo nos observamos perplejos, ¿Diferente?, ¿A qué se refería precisamente como diferente? Era cierto que mi hermano no podía ser catalogado como normal porque todo en él era extraordinario, pero nunca supuse que fuera una razón para mandarlo estudiar tan lejos.

Durante la cena no se volvió a tocar el tema; me fui a dormir casi de inmediato deseosa de que llegara mañana pero me fue imposible dormir debido a la emoción.

Finalmente el día esperado llegó, Draco y yo mirábamos ansioso el tren en espera de abordar, todo los demás que como yo era su primer año también observaban emocionados, una extraña melancolía me invadió en pensar en mi hermano, si no lo hubieran mandado a otra escuela él también estaría observando junto a nosotros el imponente ferrocarril que nos llevaría a Hogwarts. Fui distraída de aquellos sentimientos pesimistas al sentir que alguien jalaba mi falda, un enorme perro negro trataba de llamar mi atención lo observe confundida ¿Qué hacia un perro aquí?

-Suéltame, veté.

Pero el animal en vez de marcharse menaba más la cola y con sus ansiosos ojos me miraba.

-¿Quieres comida? , pues mala suerte para ti porque no tengo.

Pero animal seguía jalando mi falda con más fuerza, como queriéndome guiar hacia algún lado.

-Si voy contigo dejarás de molestar.

El perro asintió como si me entendiera; observé a mis tíos hablando con los Parkinson y a Draco charlar con Pansy, "no se darán cuenta de mi escape" pensé.

Me aleje dejándome llevar por el enorme animal quien continuamente me jalaba con su hocico para aumentar la velocidad, finalmente llegamos a un lugar apartado.

-Ahora, ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

El perro se hecho panza para arriba viéndome con ojos tiernos.

-Merlín, me trajiste aquí solo para rascarte la panza.

Sorprendida observé como el perro me miraba con una mirada de reproche claramente ofendido, como si el rascarle la panza fuera un asunto realmente serio.

-Supongo que es mejor estar aquí a tía Narcissa no le gustan los perros dice que son animales sucios- le dije al can.

El perro gruño en signo de protesta y para calmarlo comencé a realizar la tarea por la que había sido traída, el parecía estar muy a gusto porque movía una de sus patas traseras al compas de mis caricias. Pronto dejamos las caricias y pasamos a los juegos, él saltaba sobre mí mientras traía una rama que había encontrado por allí y que le lanzaba.

-¡Hermione suelta es animal sucio!-gritó una voz que reconocía muy bien.

- Tía….yo…

-¡Estábamos preocupados por ti, ya casi es hora de que aborden y tú estabas aquí perdiendo el tiempo, tocando a ese… ese animal sucio!-Señalo ofendida hacia el can como si fuera el mismísimo Satanás.

El perro se posiciono en dos patas e inundo de pánico a mi tía cuando se recargo en ella.

-¡Suéltame animal del demonio! –chillaba histérica.

El perro lanzaba ladridos parecidos a una carcajada, un hombre alto se acerco, y pensé que acudiría a la ayuda de mi tía sin embargo el hombre se retorció de risa. Al acercarse más lo reconocí por nuestro en encuentro en el callejón Diagon, ¡Era el señor Potter!

-¡Deja a Tía Narcissa en paz! –Grite al perro, puede que mi tía exagerara, pero no permitiría que aquel hombre se burlara de mi familia- ¡Importunar a una dama así, que mala educación tienes!- El animal bajó las orejas como si estuviera avergonzado y dejó de molestar.

Camine hasta el señor Potter quien aún contenía las carcajadas y lo miré fijamente.

-Señor Potter debería sentirse avergonzado, ¿Acaso no es un hombre?

-¡Claro que lo soy! –gritó ofuscado.

-Pues no lo parece, que clase de hombre no ayuda a una mujer que está en apuros e incluso se jacta de su infortunio. Debería esconder esa cara suya y no mostrarla hasta que aprenda modales.

El hombre la observó entre admirado y desconcertado.

-¡Vámonos tía! –alcé mi barbilla y ambas salimos dignas.

-Por Dios Canuto debes aprender a controlarte- Escuché a lo lejos. "A sí que su nombre el perro era Canuto", cavilé.

- Tía… lo siento-Me disculpé apenada.

-No le voy a decir a tu tío, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, Merlín creí que moriría al ver que no estabas con nosotros.

-Esto no volverá a ocurrir.

Tía Narcissa sacó su varita y de forma elegante limpio su vestido de las dos huellas que Canuto había impregnado en él, por fortuna lo hizo a tiempo porque tío Lucius ya venía nuestro encuentro.

-¿Dónde estabas Hermione?

-Yo fui…

-Querido lo importante es que ya está aquí es hora de que suban al expreso, hay que despedirlos.

-Draco, espero que te esfuerces en Hogwarts no me decepciones- hablo rígido, mientras palmeaba su espalda.

-Si padre.

-Te voy extrañar- Confesó al dirigirse a mí, estiro su mano y me revolvió el cabello en un gesto cariñoso.

-Yo también tío- Contesté radiante.

-Prometan enviarme una carta todos los días.

-Narcissa van estar muy ocupados como para escribirte una carta todos los días.

-¿Ocupados?, ¡Qué es más importante la tarea que mandarle una carta a su madre!

-Pueden enviarte una carta una vez a la semana.

-Está bien - suspiro resignada, se inclinó y dio un beso a ambos en la frente abochornándonos.

El tren marchaba lento, haciendo más incomoda la situación, cuando éramos niños nunca nos llevamos bien, el pequeño Malfoy vivía en su mundo y nosotros, los hermanos Lestrange vivíamos en el nuestro, el rubio nunca intento entrar en nuestro mundo a sabiendas que no sería bienvenido. Con la marcha de Marvolo habíamos interactuado más entre nosotros, pero no tanto como para que este viaje juntos no fuera incomodo.

-¡Draco, con que aquí estabas!-gritó emocionada Pansy tomando asiento junto a Draco-. Veo que tu prima también está aquí.

-Buenos días Pansy.

-Hola-Saludo rápidamente volviendo a dirigir su atención al rubio-, ¿No va a ir a Hogwarts tu primo Draco?, no lo he visto por ningún lado-Preguntó como si yo no estuviera allí.

-Voy a leer un rato-Anuncié dando por terminada mi escaza participación en la conversación. Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando fui interrumpida por la abrupta entrada al vagón de un niño regordete, que nos observaba tímido.

-¿Mi sapo se perdió no lo han visto?

-¿Un sapo?-preguntó sin creérselo Draco-. Un sapo es la más inútil mascota que se puede tener- lanzó con desdén.

-Bueno, Draco no podemos pedir mucho, ¿No? , es obvio que ese sapo combina muy bien con su dueño- siguió las mofas Pansy y ambos comenzaron a reír. Los ojos del niño se dilataron y bajo la cara avergonzado.

-A mí me gustan los sapos, he leído que muchas de sus secreciones son útiles en la creación de pociones, ¿Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo? , quisiera darle una mirada.

-si… -susurro tímido.

-Draco ahora regreso-Dejé mi libro y me encaminé a la salida.

-Espera… Hermione.

-No tardo.

-Deja que se vaya Draco, si ella quiera andar de aquí para allá por todos los vagones del tren buscando un estúpido sapo que lo haga- Declaró Pansy con tono mordaz. Draco suspiro derrotado y me marché.

-Mi nombre es Neville Logbottom , ¿Cuál es tu nombre ?-cuestionó azorado.

-Primero que nada Neville, debes de dejar de parecer tan tímido, si sigues así todos abusaran de ti. Mi nombre es Hermione Les…

El sonido de un explosión se escuchó y un gran nube de humo esparció, haciendo que se perdiera el sonido de mi voz no estaba muy segura de que Neville hubiera alcanzado a oír mi nombre, de la nube aparecieron unos chicos pelirrojos que corrían de un lado para otro riendo como locos, tan alegres estaban que yo misma sonreí sin saber la razón.

-Fred seguro mandan un aviso a mamá de lo que hicimos en el tren.

-No te preocupes George me aseguré que nadie se diera cuenta que fuimos nosotros quienes causamos la explosión, no hay ninguna prueba ni ningún testigo que nos señale.

-Oye Fred…

-Recuerda que Percy nos encerró para que no causáramos desastres, no es posible que escapáramos de su estrecha vigilancia a menos que le agregáramos poción para dormir a los panques especiales del brillante prefecto.

-Fred…

-Lo cual nadie puede comprobar nos deshicimos de toda evidencia, a menos que revisen debajo la alfombra del vagón.

-¡Fred!

-No hay manera de que nos descubran, créeme – concluyó petulante.

Y como queriendo contradecir sus palabras Neville dio a conocer nuestra presencia al estornudar.

-¿Fred desde cuando esos enanos están allí? –nos miró aterrorizado.

-Desde que comenzaste a cacarear.

-¡Maldición, porqué no me dijiste!

-¡Traté de hacerlo idiota pero no cerrabas la puta boca!

Se lanzaron una mirada el uno al otro que reconocí, era una mirada llena de complicidad y diversión similar a las que compartíamos mi hermano y yo.

-¿Son de primero no es así?- Preguntó uno, lo que acaban de oír no es lo que parece, en verdad nosotros solo hacíamos una tarea que nos fue encargada.

-Si nosotros fuimos elegidos entre todos los estudiantes para llevarla a cabo-continúo el otro gemelo.

-Así que váyanse y olviden lo que vieron y escucharon- consumaron ambos sonrientes.

Neville haciendo caso, se iba marchando cuando lo detuve abruptamente.

-¿A dónde vas Neville?

-Ellos… dijeron que era un tradición, son mayores y…

-¡No insulten mi inteligencia! , en verdad creen que me tragaría ese cuento.

Su perfecta sonrisa se descompuso ante mis palabras.

-Si nos ayudan a buscar el sapo de Neville no diremos nada.

-¡Nosotros no haremos eso, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer como para perder nuestro tiempo en buscar un tonto sapo!-exclamaron al unisonó.

- Vamos Neville , creo que él ultimo vagón es el de prefectos- Sonreí de forma perversa.

-¡Esperen!, les ayudaremos- dijeron a regañadientes mientras susurraban a lo bajo-. Maldita enana manipuladora, seguro termina en Slytherin.

- ¡Slytherin, es la mejor casa que hay!- exclamé ofendida.

Ambos me miraron desconcertados e incluso Neville los acompaño.

-Pobre niña vive en la ignorancia, ¡la mejor casa es Gryffindor! - exclamaron ambos mientras posicionaban sus manos en la frente dramáticamente.

Mi ira creció, podían catalogarme de muchas cosas pero de ignorante ¡Nunca!

-¡Oh, sí! Gryffindor la casa de los gatitos- comenté sarcásticamente- Vamos Neville , y ustedes mejor vayan a buscar ese sapo- demande mientras me alejaba sin escuchar ninguna de las protestas de los pelirrojos.

* * *

**Hola, espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado. Siempre me han encantado los gemelos Weasley y no quise dejarlos fuera, su chispa es especial y siempre me han hecho reír.**

**Esté capitulo es totalmente narrado por Hermione y ahora mismo estoy en una gran dilema sobre a casa enviarla, he visualizado a Hermione en diferentes casas pero aún no puedo decidirme, no duden que en cuanto resuelva este dilema subiré en nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer :) **


	3. Chapter 3

-¿No han visto un sapo, por aquí? –preguntó Neville a los ocupantes del vagón.

-Un sapo, ¿Quien escogería un sapo como mascota?- comentó despectivamente un pelirrojo de múltiples pecas, muy parecido a los gemelos que nos habíamos topado antes, de inmediato se gano mi desagrado.

-No te preguntamos tú opinión, ¿Has visto o no al sapo? – respondí presuntuosa, como tío Lucius lo hacía, aunque casi nunca utilizaba aquel tono mi molestia era tanta que no me importo.

-Ron, no hagas esperar a su majestad- se mofo el chico que lo acompañaba.

Iracunda pose mi mirada sobre él y de inmediato lo reconocí, aunque no había puesto intención a él cuando nos vimos en el callejón Diagon su fisonomía era idéntica al señor Potter y por lo que veía era igual de maleducado que él.

-¿Han visto o no el sapo? , no tengo tiempo para andar perdiéndolo en ustedes.

-Tal vez lo hemos visto, tal vez no, lo más seguro es qué quien sabe- concluyó Potter haciéndome rabiar.

-Oh, perdón no sabía que trataba con un retrasado mental, pobre no sabe decir siquiera si ha visto o no un sapo, tus padres deben sufrir mucho con un hijo con tus capacidades especiales – dije mirándolo indulgentemente, si él quería pelea, pelea tendría se sorprendería de cuanto veneno podría contener mi lengua.

Potter enrojeció de furia y me miro boquiabierto sin saber que responde. Yo había ganado.

-Como sea váyanse ya, no hemos visto el sapo estamos ocupados- contestó Potter mientras el pelirrojo sacaba su varita.

-¿Van a hacer magia? – observe curiosa de la capacidad de los demás alumnos. Potter lanzó sobre mí una mirada presumida, que de inmediato me llevo a maldecir mi curiosidad.

-Este hechizo me lo enseñaron mis hermanos- El pelirrojo se preparo y solemnemente pronunció:

«Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»

Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia la rata que no había cambiado en nada su color, él pelirrojo lo miro extrañado ¿En serio esperaba que ese poema ridículo fuera un hechizo?

-¿Es que no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo?

-Porqué no nos enseñas como se hace- respondió malhumorado el pelirrojo.

-Encantada- moví mi varita y de inmediato la rata cobro un color dorado, para después cambiar a azul, rojo y a su color normal.

Ellos entornaron los ojos sorprendidos y yo sonreí socarronamente, ese era un sencillo encantamiento cambiador de color.

-¡Hermione eres genial!- me ruborice ante las palabras de Neville.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de replicar cuando algo verde cayó en su boca, sus ojos se abrieron apunto de soltar lagrimas y tenía una mueca de angustia en la cara.

-Trevor- dijo Neville y la cosa verde pareció moverse.

-¡Se está moviendo, esa cosa se estaba moviendo en mi boca!-exclamó con desesperó y dos nuevas y sonoras carcajadas se escucharon.

-¡Escúpelo! –exclamó Potter, al ver el pánico del pelirrojo y que este estaba inmóvil.

La rana salió volando y Neville tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para sujetarla antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¡Ustedes! –pronunció enfadado a los dos gemelos que reían sin parar.

-¡Eso fue mejor que la vez de la araña! –dijeron mientras carcajeaban sin ninguna vergüenza.

Ellos volvieron a contagiarme su alegría y sin poder evitarlo me puse a reír con ellos, la situación era hilarante.

-Viste su cara Fred, era como algo así- el gemelo hizo una mueca cómica y ahora incluso Harry rió.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-¡Venimos a ver a nuestra encantadora amiga!- Dijeron ambos-. No creas que nos interesa verte a ti.

-¿Cuál amiga, solo es un excusa para venir a molestar?

Ambos pelirrojos lo ignoraron olímpicamente.

-Vemos que ya conociste a nuestro menos guapo e inteligente hermano menor. ¿Ron porque eres tan descortés? Ella es…- se miraron él una al otro al percatarse de que no sabían mi nombre-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Hermione Les…-pero antes de terminar me interrumpieron.

-¡Hermione! , claro cómo es que lo olvidamos y el gordito es…

-Neville Longbottom –susurro Neville mientras revisaba que su sapo no tuviera ningún daño.

-Sí Neville, ellos son dos grandes amigos nuestros.

-¿Grandes amigos?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de conocerlos? – cuestiono escéptico Potter.

-No importa el tiempo en estas cuestiones querido Harry- Respondieron evadiendo la pregunta, de inmediato comprendí que no querían que se enteraran de nuestro arreglo, tal vez por pena de que una mocosa de primer año los estuviera extorsionando.

-El muchacho feo y pecoso es Ronald y el chico de gafas es Harry- Neville se mostro tímido pero estrecho la mano de ambos yo también lo hice mas por educación que por otra cosa.

-Es hora de hablar de lo nuestro- pronunciaron mientras sus ojos quedaron fijos en mí-. Encontramos el sapo – enunciaron con solemnidad.

-Bien, ahora quedan libres, soy una dama que cumple sus promesas.

Ambos me sonrieron y en su cara se pinto el alivio.

-Bueno ahora que nuestro pequeño incidente ha quedado atrás, podemos divertirnos un poco.

-¿Divertirme con ustedes? – cuestione desdeñosa pero los gemelos ignoraron mi pedante actitud.

-Pero si nos la hemos pasado genial, recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer la vez que nos reímos como locos de cómo Ronald se atragantaba con un sapo- El otro gemelo afirmo energéticamente aquella declaración. Yo rodé los ojos irritada.

- Sí, fueron bonitos recuerdos pero es hora de irme- Seguí su juego.

-Pero podríamos seguir jugando con el sapo y Ron.

-¡Oigan!- regaño Ronald.

-Seguramente será muy divertido pero tengo que cambiarme casi llegamos a Hogwarts.

-Sabes, serias una buena compañera de aventuras si no fueras tan estirada.

"¿eso era un alago o un insulto?"Me pregunté sin querer averiguarlo realmente.

Llegue a mi comportamiento, donde las cosas no parecían haber cambiado mucho si contábamos como cambio que Draco ahora estaba en la ventanilla en lugar del pasillo.

-Hermione ya casi llegamos tienes que preparar tus cosas.

Asentí tomando mi valija y colocándome mi capa, sintiendo la emoción recorrer mi cuerpo ¡Estábamos llegando a Hogwarts!

Se escucho el silbido del expreso, mi cuerpo tembló de excitación mezclado con angustia, mis manos temblaban, "Merlín como me gustaría que Marvolo tomara mi mano como usualmente lo hacía en estos momentos de estrés". La mano de Draco se acerco lenta de forma dudosa y casi tímida, debía estar muy mal como para que notara mi nerviosismo, pero como no estarlo si iba a pisar por primera vez Hogwarts y mi hermano, él único ser en que confiaba no estaba a mi lado. Me estaba comportando como una malcriada pero no podía evitar sentirme indefensa cada vez que él no estaba. Sentí un suave apretón que me sacó de mis cavilaciones, Draco al fin había tomado mi mano y trataba de reconfortarme torpemente. Sonreí ante su gesto y él lo correspondió, fuimos tomados de las manos hasta salir del expreso ignorando la mala cara de Pansy.

Al salir del expreso observamos aún hombre enorme y peludo que sostenía una lámpara sobre el mar de alumnos.

-¡Síganme!

A tientas seguimos al hombre en medio de la oscuridad, el viento olía a pino y los animales nocturnos nos saludaban, el aire frio nos golpeaba, más de una vez estuve a punto de resbalar para gracias a Draco no lo hice.

-En un segundo, verán Hogwarts- exclamó el gran hombre y de inmediato pudimos divisar el castillo en la punta más alta de una montaña, sus ventanas brillaban en la penumbra, sus grandes torres se mostraban majestuosas y lo envolvía un aire de misterio atrayente.

Observé la oscura agua, tan oscura como un abismo, ¿En verdad íbamos a atravesar eso?

-¡Ustedes los niños de allí suban a un bote!- nos dijo mientras nos señalaba, Pansy hizo un gesto de indignación que yo seguí, ¡Que pocos modales tenía!

Draco soltó mi mano para ayudar a subir a Pansy que se tambaleaba y que si seguía así caería en cualquier momento, yo subí casi de inmediato sin esperar la ayuda que mi primo queriendo apresurar las cosas.

-¿Puedo subirme aquí? –preguntó un chico cuando estábamos por partir, su voz sonó monótona pero cordial.

-¿Qué esperas Theodore?, apresúrate o vamos a ser los últimos en llegar–contestó Draco.

Él se apresuro y se sentó junto a mí, él bote comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre aquella brea oscura, no pude evitar observar a mi nuevo acompañante, en la oscuridad de la noche solo podía ver algunas de sus facciones. Era más alto que Draco y Marvolo, sus facciones eran delicadas como las de cualquier niño pero se entreveían algunos rasgos que seguro se atenuarían en su adolescencia o adultez, el me sonrió y yo evite su mirada al saberme pillada mientras lo observaba.

-Gusto en verte Hermione- me saludo educadamente, ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?, estuve tentada a preguntarle, pero temiendo que sonara poco educado me contuve, al ver mi expectación siguió.

-Nos conocimos en el cumpleaños de Draco, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

Yo lo observe más fijamente, ahora lo recordaba. En todas las celebraciones tía Narcissa se empeñaba en que Marvolo solo estuviera el tiempo suficiente para saludar a los invitados y terminado el protocolo lo obligaba a volver a su habitación y en caso de que la opulenta celebración no se llevara a cabo en la mansión Malfoy inventaba cualquier pretexto para excusar su ausencia. Bastaba decir que no disfrutaba para nada aquellas celebraciones y me hastiaban, odiaba cualquier cosa que me mantuviera lejos de Marvolo, durante la festividad mantenía una actitud taciturna y melancólica, me negaba rotundamente a intégrame al aire festivo que parecía envolver a todos los asistentes. Fue en el octavo cumpleaños de Draco que la fiesta se torno para mí menos molesta, estaba encimada en mi agonía cuando un niño se me acerco, de inmediato pensé en repelerlo pero el aburrimiento pudo más en mí y al observar que sostenía un tomo de _Principios de la magia_ no pude resistirlo.

Él era sumamente interesante, su nivel de conocimientos era casi equiparables con los míos y los de Marvolo; la fiesta me había parecido menos aburrida y molesta en su compañía a su lado podía sobrellevar el infierno que eran las fiestas de la alta alcurnia. Conecte la imagen de ese niño con él que ahora tenía frente a mí, ¡Merlín era él!

No lo había vuelto a ver más y rápidamente lo olvide cuando Tía Narcissa se dio cuenta que la gente comenzaba a hablar sobre la ausencia de Marvolo y tuvo que permitirle quedarse y asistir a las celebraciones con nosotros.

-Te recuerdo, ¿Por qué no te volví a ver? – regresó a mí la pregunta que me había hecho años atrás y ahora con él frente a mí podría contestar.

Al escuchar mi cuestión pude notar cómo se tensaba, su mirada turquesa había adquirido un brillo de tristeza y desolación. Tome su mano instintivamente.

-Si no quieres decírmelo está bien.

Me sonrió pero su sonrisa era tan vacía, tan carente de alegría que me partió el corazón. Las lámparas de los botes iluminaban el oscuro paisaje y se reflejaban en la oscuridad del lago logrando un efecto fascinante, pequeñas y destellantes luces nos envolvían.

-¡Bajen las cabezas! – gritó nuestro guía.

Atravesamos una cortina de hiedra y un túnel oscuro, tenía la sensación de estar debajo del castillo, la oscuridad era tal que no era siquiera capaz de ver mi mano, se oían lamentables gemidos que creí pertenecientes a Neville.

Hogwarts se mostraba como una fantasía, un castillo irreal que solo podía existir en la imaginación. En la entrada se nos unió Crabbe y Goyle, me sorprendía no verlos en él tren fungiendo como lacayos de Draco. Era extraordinario que pudieran si quiera hablar, su estupidez era una muestra viviente de las atroces consecuencias de la endogamia ¿Pero acaso había otra forma de conservar la pureza de la sangre? No, no la había; la población de magos sangre pura se reducía cada vez más trayendo consigo la unión consanguínea. Mas les valía a todas las nobles casas hacerse a la idea de que eventualmente todos sus herederos (si es que los había) fueran unos nobles idiotas.

Nos recibió una mujer de cara rígida y moño apretado, su apariencia era pulcra y su semblante serio.

-Los de primer año profesora McGonagall.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

La mujer abrió la puerta, el vestíbulo era enorme y fascinante, algunos elementos de la arquitectura eran burdos pero no por ello menos bellos, las columnas, bóvedas y arcos de estilo románico se enlazan deliciosamente y creaban un contraste exquisito. Subimos por una ancha y blanca escalinata de mármol y llegamos a una habitación vacía.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, el banquete de comienzo de año se celebrara dentro de poco pero antes deberán ser seleccionado para las diferentes casas, su casa será su familia en Hogwarts, las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, sus triunfos harán que su casa gane puntos mientras que cualquier infracción hará que los pierdan, al final del año la casa con más puntos será honrada con la copa de las casas. La selección se hará en unos minutos frente a toda la escuela, les sugiero que se arreglen lo mejor posible-Dijo mirando severamente a Potter, Ronald y Neville-. Volveré en unos minutos para comenzar la ceremonia.

Draco estaba nervioso, Theodore no parecía estar en mejor estado y Pansy simplemente se veía aterrada. Respire calmadamente mientras repetía todos los hechizos que me sabia, tratando de despejar mi mente y tranquilizarme. La profesora McGonagall reapareció y a todos los presentes nos invadió una palidez mortal.

-Ahora formen una hilera y síganme -dijo la profesora.

Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina, la seguimos hasta el comedor el cual era alumbrado por miles de velas que flotaban alrededor de las cuatro mesas de caoba donde los estudiantes ya estaban repartidos, con las finas copas y cubiertos de oro a lado y los platos esperando por ser llenados de comida, en una tarima algo más elevada se encontraban los profesores sentados observando solemnemente el evento que tendría lugar dentro de poco.

El cielo, aquella bóveda celeste con sus pequeñas y brillantes estrellas nos observaba, el techo tenía un hechizo para parecer como el cielo de afuera, el espectáculo celeste era la más bella y elegante ornamenta que adornaba el comedor, todo era aún mejor de como lo imaginamos Marvolo y yo, nuestras más exaltadas fantasías no se comparaba con lo que ahora contemplaba. La soledad y tristeza que provocaba la ausencia de mi hermano regreso aún más fuerte y doloroso que nunca, la terrible verdad con la que estaba luchando desde que se marcho se presento despiadada y sin misericordia. Estaría siete años sin Marvolo, no estaríamos juntos en nuestro cumpleaños, no estudiaríamos juntos para nuestros exámenes, no vería su sonrisa cada mañana con sus bellos hoyuelos a cada lado de sus mejillas, no comeríamos juntos, en las noches que tuviera frió no podría acurrucarme cerca de su cuerpo tibio, no habría nadie que alabara el esfuerzo que hacía para mantener mi rebelde cabello manejable, no podría reprenderlo por preocuparse tan poco de sí mismo y tanto de mí, no escucharía las oscas y cortantes palabras que lanzaba hacia todo lo que le fastidiaba, ni sus inteligentes y retorcidos chistes, no podría ver sus ojos grises ni acariciar su suave cabello , no podría… Bajé la vista, apreté los puños y me mordí los labios, pero era inevitable las lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

* * *

¡Por fin el tercer Capitulo! Tenia planeado poner la selección de Hermione en este capitulo, pero se me fue alargando todo.

Con respecto a tu duda **susan-black7 **esos son detalles que pienso que se revelen muy tarde, pero si cuando lo haga aún tienes dudas házmelas saber que te las resuelvo ; )


	4. Chapter 4

Agaché la cara tratando de esconder inútilmente mis lágrimas, sentí la mirada extrañada de Draco sobre mí y la mano de Theodore sobre mi hombro, recordándome que no estaba sola. Dirigí mi atención a la selección que ya había comenzado hace tiempo atrás.

-Finnigan, Seamus.

-Gryffindor.

-¡Longbottom Neville!

El desconcierto me embriago, no había puesto demasiada atención en la selección pero si lo suficiente como para percatarme que pasaban en orden alfabético ¡Yo seguía después de Finnigan! , ¡Tal vez me echarían de Hogwarts incluso antes de probarme el sombrero!

El cuerpo de Neville se tensó como una cuerda y avanzó a pasos torpes tropezando con el taburete. La profesora le puso el puntiagudo sombrero y por largo rato no se escuchó nada.

-¡Gryffindor! – gritó potentemente el sombrero, logrando que Neville soltara un grito asustado, salió corriendo con el sombrero aún puesto logrando la risa de todos los alumnos y una mirada furibunda de la profesora MacGonagall.

En verdad me sorprendía que quedara en Gryffindor en el poco tiempo que lo había tratado no parecía la persona más valiente que digamos.

-¡Malfoy Draco!

Draco me lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora sabiendo la angustia que me atravesaba, subió como si fuera un Rey sentándose en su trono.

-¡Slytherin! -gritó el sombrero apenas unos milisegundos después de tocar su rubia cabellera.

-¡Malfoy Hermione!-anunció la estricta mujer.

-¡Malfoy Hermione!-volvió a repetir la profesora y todos se miraban entre sí, preguntándoos si la tal Malfoy Hermione estaba entre ellos. Al ver que nadie se movía por fin di un paso adelante, la profesora me miro irritada.

-Yo soy Hermione, pero creo que hay un error ese no es…-traté de aclarar el porqué de mi desconcierto.

-¡A Que esperas niña, siéntate!

Pero antes de terminar ya estaba sentada con el sombrero encima.

-Extraño, me costara decidir en qué casa ponerte. –habló el sombrero en un susurro.

-¿Hay algo malo en mí? –pregunté angustiada.

-Claro que no, es solo que su mente es fascinante señorita, haría maravillas en Ravenclaw, aunque Gryffindor y Hufflepuff también estarían encantadas de recibirla.

-Yo quiero estar en Slytherin.

-Eso también lo puedo ver usted ha sido criada como toda un Slytherin definitivamente encontraría grandeza en la antigua casa de Salazar –sonreí complacida por aquellas palabras.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir a Ravenclaw?, tu gran intelecto será un gran aporte a esa casa.

-Estoy segura.

-Muy bien si esa así entonces…

El sombrero se calló abruptamente antes de concluir su decisión, pasaron los minutos y el sombrero seguía sin hablar, los ojos de todos se clavaron en mi expectantes, incluso el director Dumbledore me observaba de forma interesada y curiosa. Pero el sombrero no decía nada, ¿Y si lo había descompuesto?

-¡Gryffindor! –gritó repentinamente y no puede evitar saltar asustada, me baje del banco y empecé a caminar en dirección de la casa de los leones cuando me detuve abruptamente "¿Gryffindor?", eso no podía ser real ¡Yo debía estar en Slytherin! Debía aclarar esto rápidamente. Neville que estaba ya sentado me mando una sonrisa invitándome a sentarme a su lado; "podía esperar hasta terminar el banquete para aclarara todo" me dije a mi misma.

Seguí atenta a la selección, Thedore y Pansy habían quedado en slytherin y no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia cuando tomaron asiento de forma sonriente al lado de Draco.

-Potter Harry.

El pequeño azabache tomó asiento de forma vacilante y al ver su cara miedosa casi a punto de vomitar me sentí un poco mejor, pero esa felicidad se esfumó tan pronto como él tomo asiento a mi lado y una mueca de disgusto no se hizo esperara en mí cuando su molesto amigo pelirrojo se sentó junto a nosotros.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie mirando con expresión radiante a los alumnos, ahora mismo lucia como un ser extraordinario lleno de una sabiduría infinita , olvide por un momento mi molestia anterior observando expectativamente las maravillosas palabras que seguro tendría preparadas para darnos la bienvenida.

-¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Todos aplaudieron sus palabras mientras yo no sabía si echarme a reír a llorar por lo hilarante de la situación. Los platos se llenaron de comida y comenzó el gran banquete, la sonrisa de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar haciendo que mi mueca de disgusto fuera aún mayor ¡Yo debería estar disfrutando el banquete en la mesa de Slytherin!

-¡No te ves muy feliz Malfoy! –gritó Weasley haciendo que trozos de comida salieran disparados por los aires.

-Podrías evitar hablar mientras comes, es repugnante.

-Bueno quizás deberías marcharte a otro lugar con los de tu clase- contraatacó mientras señalaba la masa de Slytherin, logrando aumentar mi frustración.

-Descuida una vez que hablé con Dumbledore no me volveré a sentar en esta mesa.

-¿Te vas a ir? –preguntó lastimeramente Neville.

-Que seamos de diferentes casas no quiere decir que no nos veremos de nuevo, ¿Verdad, Neville?

-Pero, bueno yo…pensé…

-Déjala Neville no ves que quiere estar con su hermanito Malfoy.- habló Potter logrando darme en otro punto débil.

-¡Draco no es mi hermano!- contesté más exaltada de lo que debería.

-¿No? –musitó Weasley con asombro.

-No, él es mi primo.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices, ustedes no se parecen en nada.

-Claro que no Harry, ella es muy bonita como para parecerse a Malfoy. –se inmiscuyó Fred en la conversación.

Hermione nunca se había considerado una belleza, pero debía admitir que los pocos genes Black que había heredado jugaban bien a su favor. Harry la observo fijamente como evaluándola.

-Es cierto eres muy bonita, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Salir a dónde?

Fred y George escupieron sus jugos de calabaza al momento empapando a los desafortunados que estaban frente a ellos.

-Vaya que te rechazaron galán.

Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon.

-Tío Sirius dijo que siempre hay que ser directo con las chicas.

-Pues Sirius también dijo que sería bueno invitar a los gnomos a la casa, no los pudimos sacar sin medio incendiar la madriguera- recordó el pelirrojo menor.

-Mamá se puso de un muy lindo color -suspiró George con nostalgia.

-Sí ese lindo tono entre morado y el azul- secundo Fred.

Reí junto las melodiosas risas de los gemelos, hasta había olvidado lo que me había estado aquejando minutos atrás, solo cuando fue la hora de que cada uno se retirara a su respectiva casa lo recordé. ¡Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore sobre el error de mi apellido y la asignación de casa!

-Señorita Malfoy el director Dumbledore y el profesor Snape quieren hablar con usted.

Seguí a la profesora hasta una fea gárgola que nos pidió la contraseña para acceder al despacho del director, "Dulces de menta", aquella contraseña no me sorprendía después de escuchar aquel loco discurso.

La oficina estaba rodeada de retratos y había objetos de los más extraños repartidos por toda la habitación.

-¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste, una ofensa para memoria del pobre Godric!

Gritaba una voz que pude reconocer como la del sombrero seleccionador, el director iba a contestar algo cuando se dio cuenta de que la profesora y yo estábamos allí. Hizo unos movimientos con su varita y guardo el sombrero en un aparador.

-Señorita Lestrange esperábamos su visita. Tomé asiento por favor.

-Profesor no quiero ser descortés, pero ¿Por qué en el registro escolar aparezco con el apellido Malfoy?, debo suponer que no fue una confusión ya que acaba de decir mi verdadero apellido.

-Qué joven tan perspicaz, es justo como me dijiste que era Severus.

Mandé una mirada interrogante al profesor Snape pero esta la ignoro fácilmente.

-La razón por la que me mando a llamar es la misma de que mi apellido este cambiado, ¿Cierto?

-No como ansias señorita Lestrange, no trate de correr cuando apenas sabe caminar. Primero quisiera saber ¿Qué tanto usted conoce de sus padres?

-Mis padres están cumpliendo condena en Azkaban por varios asesinatos a sangres sucias y mestizos.

-¿Sabe los nombres de las personas que asesinaron?

-No, pero ¿Acaso importa? ya están muertos y sus familiares pueden estar tranquilos al saber que sus asesinos están cumpliendo su condena.

-Está usted equivocada señorita Lestrange, muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts tiene algún pariente que ha sido muerto o severamente herido por sus padres, sus tíos estaban preocupados de que estos alumnos podrían tornarse agresivos contra usted.

-No les tengo miedo, puedo defenderme muy bien.

-No lo dudo señorita pero sus tíos se sentirían más seguros si usted usara el apellido Malfoy en vez del Lestrange.

-Lo haré sólo si es hará que mis tíos se sientan más seguros.

-Que bien que haya entrado en razón, la profesora McGonagall la guiara a su cuarto.

-Siento contradecirlo pero yo tengo aún un asunto que tratar con usted.

Los tres dijeron una mirada totalmente confusa, aunque la cara de la profesora McGonagall también tenía un tinte de preocupación.

-Es sobre la elección de casas, me parece que he sido enviada por error a Gryffindor.

-¿Y qué le hace suponer eso?-exigió saber el profesor Snape con voz autoritaria de no haber sido por que estaba acostumbrada a ella hubiese temblado.

-Antes el sombrero estaba dudando sobre mandarme a Slytherin o Ravenclaw.

-Bueno estoy seguro que usted también tiene cualidades Gryffindor, el sombrero no comete errores.

-Pues lo cometió- concluí tajantemente.

Dumbledore me miró y una sonrisa amable se mostró por toda su cara.

-Quédese en Gryffindor algunos días, si sigue sintiendo que no pertenece a esa casa yo mismo le pondré nuevamente el sombrero.

-¿Lo promete?

-Claro que sí, ahora vaya a descansar a su nueva casa- concluyó sonriente, aunque su sonrisa era amable no pude evitar sentirme inquieta.

* * *

**No dudo que muchos de ustedes quieren matarme por mi lentitud , yo misma me desespero cuando las historias que sigo tardan tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido un montón de cosas que hacer, primero mi proyecto de investigación y segundo mi campaña para ser elegida parte del consejo Divisional de la escuela (elecciones que por cierto perdí ¬¬) . En fin quería hacer un capítulo más largo pero no quería dejarlos sin actualización. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Hermione: _

_Durmstrang es una buena escuela me he adaptado con facilidad a la forma de vida de aquí, aunque he dominado el idioma no puedo evitar pensar que mi acento aún es un tanto raro y fácilmente los demás estudiantes notan que soy extranjero. Aún no sé qué tan bueno sea esto ya que he notado desde hostilidad hasta amabilidad de mis compañeros al saber que no soy nativo de la región, las personas de aquí tienen rasgos toscos y su complexión es robusta ¿Creerás que soy uno de los más bajos de primer año? (Y uno de los más guapos también). _

_El castillo es sumamente rustico a tal punto que parece vulgar, lo único bueno son los grandes espacios libres que hay, desde montañas hasta lagos, en una de las paredes hay un misterioso signo pintado que según indague fue dejado por Grindelwald y que no han podido quitar desde que él lo dibujo, en mis ratos libres tratare de investigar más sobre ello. _

_Yo también te extraño, pero por el momento no hay nada que pueda hacer, he investigado todo lo referente a los bienes de nuestros padres pero me temo que no podremos contar con ellos hasta que cumplamos la mayoría de edad, por eso he estado pensando en alguna otra forma de independizarnos de la familia Malfoy he calculado que si todos sale bien en unos cinco años podre lograrlo. _

_Sé que a ti no te agrada la idea pero debes saber que tengo la razón cuando te digo que si queremos estar juntos debemos romper todo lazo con ellos en especial con Narcissa, has notado perfectamente al igual que yo el repudio inexplicable que siente hacia mí. Ahora me ha mandado a estudiar lejos y no dudo que un futuro tome medidas más extremas para separarnos. _

_Respecto a vernos en las vacaciones de fin de año no te entusiasme mucho por ello, no quisiera que te entristecieras si Lucius y Narcissa cambian de opinión. No te preocupes por mi puedo cuidarme sólo perfectamente al contrario soy yo el que está preocupado por ti, tú carta estaba tan empapada en lágrimas que temí que al sostenerla me ensuciara de alguna secreción que proviniera de tu linda nariz, te amo hermana y sabes que eso nunca cambiara pero agradecería de corazón si tus futuras cartas me evitaran atravesar por tal calvario._

_Con cariño Marvolo C. Lestrange._

* * *

Sostuve emocionada la primera carta que recibía de Marvolo, tuve el impulso de escribir de inmediato una contestación pero me detuve, no sabía si contarle la precaria situación en la que ahora me encontraba por miedo a que se preocupara más de lo que ya había hecho con mi primera carta.

Mi primera semana en Gryffindor no habían sido de los más dulce, con compañeros como Potter y Weasley molestando a cada instante no podía estar nunca tranquila mi único consuelo era contar con un amigo como Neville aunque a veces me llegaba a desesperar su pasividad.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó mi molesta compañera de habitación.

-Nada que te incumba- respondí, no es que la odiaría pero ahora no me apetecía hablar con ella y sabia que si le contestaba de buena manera no había forma de que me la quitara de encima.

Seguí mi camino importándome poco la cara de fastidio que hizo mi compañera, no me importaba socializar ya que pronto abandonaría la casa Gryffindor. Caminé hacia al comedor sentándome al lado de Neville.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy?- preguntó Potter.

-Pociones dobles con los Slytherin- contestó desanimado el pelirrojo- Snape es el jefe de la casa, mis hermanos dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos, Seguro estarás feliz por estar con los de tu especie ¿No, Malfoy? - ignoré con facilidad sus comentarios logrando exasperar más al pecoso pelirrojo.

Las clases de pociones se hacían en el calabozo, el lugar era sumamente tétrico con diferentes órganos y animales conservados en frascos dispuestos en casi todo el lugar y la humedad producía un olor extraño.

El profesor comenzó pasando lista se detuvo un poco cuando nombro a Potter y en su cara apareció un cara de fastidio. Cuando terminó de pasar la lista, se puso de pie y observo a la clase, son sus ojos negros e indescifrables, tan afilados como una daga.

-Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones- comenzó en un susurro- Aquí habrá muy poco de sus estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes , el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentido. Pudo enseñarles a embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte… si son algo más que los estúpidos niñatos a los que usualmente tengo que enseñar- extasiada bebí sus palabras , su discurso a pesar de lo tétrico tenía cierta de voluptuosidad que me encantaba. Me removí en mi asiento, dispuesta a demostrar que yo era más que una estúpida niñata.

-¡Potter!- dijo de pronto el profesor Snape-. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvos de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Potter lucia desconcertado, lo cual interiormente me alegro.

-No lo sé señor.

Los labios del profesor pronto se contrajeron en un gesto burlón que yo no dude en imitar.

-¿Es que acaso tu padre no te ha enseñado nada? , bueno vamos a intentarlo nuevamente ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que encuentres un bezoar?

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no unirme a las risas de Draco y otros Slytherin que observaban complacidos.

-No lo sé señor.

-Parece que no has abierto ni siquiera un mísero libro antes de venir. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

-No lo sé -dijo Potter tratando de mantener la calma y fallando estrepitosamente-. ¡Pero honestamente no creo que nadie a parte de usted en este salón lo sepa!- estalló con rabia desmedida y con un gesto de rebeldía que hizo a los demás Gryffindors reír.

Snape clavó su furibunda mirada sobre él y de inmediato todas las risas pararon. Mi mano se alzó ante la mirada desconcertada de todos, incluso la del propio profesor quien dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Sí, señorita Malfoy?

-Profesor quisiera pedir permiso para contestar a sus preguntas- Él asintió dejándome continuar - Asfódelo y ajenjo producen la poción Filtro de muertos, una poción poderosa para dormir. Un Bezoar es un piedra sacada del estomago de una cabra y sirve como antídoto para la mayoría de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, son la misma planta. Por último me parce tan desagradable que mi compañero quiera justificar su mediocridad con la de los demás.

-Gracias a Merlín que no estabas en lo correcto Potter, sería catastrófico para mí que no hubiera ni siquiera un alumno al que valiera la pena enseñarle. Y respecto a los demás ¿Qué hacen que no apuntan lo que dijo su compañera?

Sonidos de pergaminos siendo removidos y cálamos frenéticos inundaron el lugar.

-De gracias a la señorita Malfoy de que no le quito puntos a su casa por su descaro señor Potter.

Por respuesta Potter bufó indignado. El profesor Snape rápidamente dio la orden de que nos pusiéramos en parejas, Neville iba a tomar asiento junto a mí cuando quedo paralizado cuando Draco y sus "dulces modales" lo invitaron a dejarle el lugar.

-Lo has espantado- le recriminé al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado.

-No es mi culpa que se espante hasta por qué una mosca vuele a su alrededor-Yo sonreí ante su mal chiste.- No les has escrito todavía ¿Verdad?

Mi sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, a estas alturas ellos ya debían saber que quede en Gryffindor, temía que se sintieran decepcionados de mi. Después de todo ¿no toda nuestra familia había asistido a Slytherin? , el único que había asistido a Gryffindor era el repudiado Sirius Black, él mismo que según las palabras de mi tía era: "una vergüenza para la casa Black, un libertino, un inmoral, un vago sin oficio ni beneficio, una persona detestable, un sucio traidor a la sangre que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros" ¿También yo sería borrada del árbol genealógico? La sola idea lograba que me estremeciera como una hoja.

A pesar de la madurez que proyectaba aún era una niña de once años, una niña con miedo a ser abandonada y repudiada por las personas que consideraba como mis padres, porque eso era para mi tía Narcissa y tío Lucius. Mis padres.

-No-susurré débilmente.

Draco iba a replicar cuando las instrucciones aparecieron en la pizarra y nos pusimos a trabajar en perfecta sincronía, ambos sonreímos cuando el profesor comento la perfección con la que habíamos cocinado a fuego lento nuestra poción sin embargo esa sonrisa duro poco al observar como una nube de color verde vomito se expandía por toda la mazmorra y un fuerte silbido aumentado por el eco del lugar no ensordecía. Volteé de inmediato a ver la asquerosa sustancia que salía del caldero de Neville en forma de erupción, iba a acercarme cuando Draco me detuvo justo a tiempo de que me salpicara salvándome de una lesión dolorosa ¡Esa cosa había quemado el suelo!

-¡Chico idiota! -bramaba el profesor de pociones haciendo desparecer la fallida poción con un movimiento de su varita-. Supongo que no quitaste la poción del fuego antes de añadir las púas de erizo.

Neville lloriqueaba mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a llenar de dolorosas postulas.

-Por Merlín alguien llévelo a la enfermería- gritó exasperado.

-Yo lo llevo profesor- me ofrecí mientras trataba de calmar a Neville.

Por suerte logre que dejara de llorar de camino a la enfermería, aunque debía admitir que no era para menos sus lesiones lucían demasiado dolorosas.

-¡Dios que es lo que paso muchacho! -Gritó la enfermera haciendo que mis esfuerzos se fueran al retrete porque de inmediato Neville rompió a llorar con más fuerza.

-Solo fue un accidente en las clases de pociones.

-Ven muchacho, voy a curarte de inmediato, ya puede retirase señorita esto será rápido-

Iba a retirarme cuando observe la cara temerosa de Neville, no podía dejarlo sólo, además la clase de pociones estaba a punto de terminar.

-Esperare a que Neville esté recuperado.

-Como quiera, tomé asiento mientras yo aplicó el tratamiento.

La enfermera tenía razón en un par de minutos Neville está completamente recuperado y caminábamos por los pasillos.

-Gracias Hermione , por quedarte.

-No te preocupes Neville, eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

-¿Amigos?, ¿Tú y yo somos amigos? -preguntó con ilusión.

-Claro Neville pero debes prestar más atención a lo que haces en pociones, la próxima vez puede suceder algo peor- le reñí preocupada de que aquel desastre volviera a suceder.

-Trataré de hacerlo.

-Voy a la biblioteca - me despedí de él al final del pasillo, asintió quedamente luciendo algo deprimido- ¿Quieres acompañarme?-ofrecí al ver tal comportamiento.

Entramos a la biblioteca, Neville observa todo fascinado, la inmensidad de esta, así como los montones de libros que estaban apilados en sus lustrosos estantes no saludaban.

-¿No habías entrado antes? -pregunté escéptica.

-No- declaró apenado.

-¿Entonces como has hecho las tareas?

-No las he hecho aún - lo mire reprobatoriamente.

-Voy a buscar el libro que necesito mientras tanto tú siéntate a hacer la tarea - le ordené. A los pocos minutos regresé con el libro que buscaba en manos, tomé asiento a su lado cuando observé su semblante preocupado.

-Pregúntame si tienes alguna duda, ¿Vale? -Él asintió regresando su atención a sus apuntes.

Yo comencé a leer concentradamente aunque debes en cuando contestaba alguna de las preguntas de Neville.

-¿_Quiditch a través de los tiempos?_

Susurro una voz tan cerca de mi oído que di un brinco, al voltearme me encontré con unos hermosos y conocidos ojos azules.

-¿Acaso te estás preparando para la clases de vuelo?

-Ya las anunciaron- comenté afligida.

-Aún no.

-Gracias a Merlín- suspiré aliviada mientras el recién llegado tomaba asiento en nuestra mesa, ante la mirada de afligida de Neville que claramente de sentía intimidado por el Slytherin.

-¿Es que acaso le tienes miedo a volar?-preguntó divertido.

-¡Claro que no! Yo vuelo perfectamente -protesté para después tapar mi boca ante el miedo de que la encargada me riñera por gritar en la biblioteca.

-¡Qué bien! , entonces creo que no necesitaras mis consejos.

-Dímelos -rogué con tal vehemencia que me sorprendió.

-No sé es obvio que tú "vuelas perfectamente" - contestó burlonamente haciéndome sonrojar hasta las orejas.

-¿Puedes decirnos tus consejos, por favor? , Yo nunca he volado… -preguntó tímidamente Neville.

-Bueno ya que lo pides tan amablemente. Oh, pero que modales los míos un gusto conocerte Neville.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?

-¿Por qué no debería de saberlo? Acaso no lo dijeron en la selección y hoy al pasar lista en clase de pociones.

Neville se encogió tal pareciera que encontrara halagador que alguien hubiera puesto tal atención hacia su persona.

-Yo lo…siento no sé tu nombre.

-Me llamó Theodore -se presentó amablemente- Bueno regresando a lo del vuelo, lo primero que tienes que hacer es no hacer nada.

Yo lo miré incrédula mientras él me dirigía una mirada traviesa.

-Ya sabes volar es cosa de instinto, sólo déjate llevar.

-Menudos consejos- suspire cansada.

-Bueno si eso no sirve siempre puedes sostenerte fuertemente de la escoba y lloriquear por ayuda-lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido ¡Eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar!

-Me largo- anuncié enfadada y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Nos vemos- se despidió amablemente con mirada risueña, ¡Merlín cuanto me exasperaba!

Me gire sin contestarle mientras Neville torpemente recogía sus cosas y me seguía con esfuerzo. Pronto llegaron las clases de vuelo y a pesar de haber estudiado cuanto pude no me sentía menos nerviosa de lo que se encontraba el mismo Neville. Incluso Potter y Weasley que habían notado mi aversión al vuelo y se burlaron gran parte el almuerzo de mi situación alardeando de sus excelentes dotes de vuelo.

Cuando llegue con los Gryffindor al lugar donde serian las clases de vuelo Draco y los demás Slytherin ya se encontraban allí, busque a Theodore para reprocharle con la mirada sus estúpidos consejos pero me sorprendí de inmediato al verle, tenía una mirada seria y casi arisca, completamente opuesta a la que vi en la biblioteca, era como si fuese otra persona. Iba a acercarme a él cuando llegó la profesora, era bajita y sus ojos eran similares a los de un halcón.

-Vamos, ¿Qué esperan? Cada uno a un lado de la escoba, rápido- Bramó con fuerza, de inmediato seguimos sus indicaciones- . Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba y digan "arriba".

-¡Arriba!- gritamos todos al unisonó.

Mi escoba se movió de inmediato saltando a mis manos ¡Genial, ahora sólo viene lo más fácil montarme en ella! me dije a mi misma sarcásticamente.

La profesora nos mostró como sujetarla, Potter y Weasley se alegraron cuando la profesora riño a Draco diciéndole había sujetado mal la escoba todo el tiempo que llevaba volando. Yo les mandé una mirada iracunda Draco volaba muy bien y estaba segura que en cualquier momento ridiculizaría a Potter y a Weasley.

-Muy bien ahora, cuando suene mi silbato, darán una fuerte patada, mantenga las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y bajen inclinándose suavemente ¡Listos, uno, dos,…!

Pero antes de que terminara Neville salió disparado, nervioso y asustado.

-¡Vuelve muchacho!- gritó la profesora, pero Neville subía cada vez más alto con una velocidad impresiónate. Observé su cara pálida y sus ojos desorbitados ¡Pobre Neviile! La escoba dio una sacudida que lo obligó a soltarse de ella y… ¡Merlín había caído con un gran estruendo en la hierba! De inmediato corrí a su lado temiendo lo peor, lo iba a levantar cuando la profesora me detuvo.

-¡No lo toque ahora mismo voy a revisarlo!-gritó angustiada-Sólo es la muñeca- murmuró aliviada-Lo llevare a la enfermería, no toquen las escobas o estarán expulsados de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir quiditch.

La profesora se lo llevó con gran esfuerzo, la cara de Neville está completamente surcada en lágrimas y cojeaba con el pie derecho, haciendo que la profesora tuviera que sujetarlo fuertemente ¿No sería más fácil hacer un hechizo para que levitara el cuerpo de Neville? Pero antes de que terminara aquel pensamiento escuche la risa de Draco inundar el lugar.

-¿Han visto la cara de ese zoquete? -Casi todos los Slytherin se unieron a su risa, solamente Theodore se mantenía la margen.

-¡Cierra la boca Malfoy!-gritó Parvati Patil.

-¿Acaso estas enamorada de ese perdedor? -soltó Pansy con veneno -No pensé que te iban los gorditos llorones- Draco de inmediato rompió en risa.

-¡Eso deberías decirle a tú hermana Malfoy! -respondió Lavender Brown y de inmediato la risa de Draco enmudeció- ¡No se separa de él ni para ir al baño!

-¡Ella no es mi hermana! Y no vuelvas a expresarte de ella así-Gritó furioso, de inmediato Potter y Weasley saltaron a la defensa de Brown que estaba aterrorizada, los ojos de Draco destilaban furia.

-¡Quítense ambos de allí!

-¡Y que si no queremos! -exclamaron con estúpida valentía.

-¡Entonces los quitare a la fuerza! -rugió de inmediato Crabbe y Goyle se posicionaron junto a él.

-¡Merlín, pueden dejarse de tonterías! -grité exasperada -¡Esta estúpida discusión no los llevara a ningún lado!

-Hermione, tiene razón arreglemos esto en el cielo Potter, una carrera, nos detendremos en los límites de la escuela donde inicia el bosque perdido- Propuso Draco y de inmediato palidecí ¡No me refería a eso!

-¿Estás loco? , Nos expulsaran-Contestó Potter y suspire aliviada al menos no era tan estúpido como para seguirle el juego a Draco.

-¿Es que acaso tienes miedo? -expresó burlón Draco y no puede evitar estremecerme nuevamente, esa era la más estúpida e infalible provocación que se le podía hacer a un Gryffindor.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo Malfoy! -contestó ofuscado al mismo tiempo que montaba su escoba.

-¡Déjense de tonterías, los van a expulsar! -Grité hacia la nada porque ambos ya se encontraban sobrevolando el cielo, yo miraba horrorizada mientras los Gyffindor vitoreaban a Potter y los Slytherin a Draco incitándolos a continuar.

La carrera era muy pareja, iban hombro con hombro el ganador se determinaría solo por cosa de segundos, en un acto sucio Draco había empujado a Potter y este trataba con esfuerzo mantener el control de su escoba que recupero con gran maestría e incluso había ganado velocidad en la caída superando a Draco.

Cuando aterrizaron los Gryffyndor celebraron su victoria y Potter se vanagloriaba, no acababa de regocijarse en su gloria cuando una voz conocida por todos nos paralizo.

-¡Harry Potter! ¡Draco Malfoy! - gritó la profesora McGonagall tan roja como un tomate maduro, su boca formaba una línea recta y sus ojos centellaban de furia.

Sin siquiera oír alguna de sus razones mandó a ambos a su oficina, ¿Expulsarían a Draco? Bueno sí lo hacían bien se lo tenía merecido yo le había advertido que eso sucedería; a pesar de decirme eso a mí misma interiormente deseaba que no lo expulsaran después de todo era mi primo.

Cuando llegó la profesora Hooch la clase ya había terminado, una parte de mi agradecía el accidente de Neville por no haberme tenido que montar en una escoba el día de hoy. A la hora de la cena ya todos estaban enterados de que tanto Potter como Draco no habían sido expulsados, pero lo que más me enfureció fue que la profesora McGonagall había decidido que Potter presentara las pruebas como buscador del equipo de Gryffindor ¡Vaya castigo! Rompía las reglas de la escuela y obtenía un premio. Lo único bueno era que para obtener tremendo privilegio para el precioso Gryffindor la profesora había cedido el castigo de Draco al profesor Snape, por lo que podía estar segura que Draco no recibiría ninguna represaría y en caso de que la hubiera yo misma tomaría el asunto en mis manos.

Cuando vi a Draco caminar hacia el comedor Gryffindor me sobresalte. De seguro quería volver hablar de las nulas cartas que había enviado a casa.

-Hermione, necesito… - fue interrumpido por el ruido que hacia Potter al llegar mientras era seguido de Weasley, Fred y George, hablando de las pruebas de Quidicth que pronto presentaría.

-¿Debes estar contento, no Potter? Rompes las reglas y en vez de estar preparando tus cosas para tomar el primer tren fuera de Hogwarts estas esperando tú escoba para las pruebas de Quiditch- exclamó con veneno.

-¿Celoso, Malfoy?

-Arreglemos esto de una vez, esta noche si quieres en un duelo de magos.

El pelinegro estaba apenas procesando sus palabras cuando Weasley contestó.

-Harry acepta, yo soy su segundo ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Draco lanzó una mirada a la mesa Slytherin, especialmente a Crabbe y Goyle como valorándolos, yo pensé en escapar para visitar a Neville a la enfermería antes de ser involucrada en tremenda estupidez, cuando la voz de mi primo me detuvo.

-Hermione, ella será, a medianoche ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave- terminó y se marchó sin darme si quiera tiempo de protestar.

Yo y Potter estábamos perplejos ¿Cómo demonios habíamos llegado a tal situación?

* * *

**Bueno ante las constantes amenazas hacia mi persona por no haber publicado en mucho tiempo, les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Me gustan sus amenazas ¿Seré masoquista? , pero hablando en serio me alegran porque significa que en verdad les gusta la historia.**

**Con respecto a Tom, el no saldrá por el momento todo lo que sabremos sobre él será a través de sus cartas con Hermione y los recuerdos de ella. Pero no me odien, tengo algo en mente realmente grande cuando entre por fin en escena. **


End file.
